Songbird
by phoebemonique
Summary: Oojiro Kazuma's thoughts about his love for Fumino.  Songfic


**Author's note: **This is a really rushed a fic but I hope you still find this good.

_**Songbird**_

_**~o~**_

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<em>

Fumino-san, when I first met you, the first thought I had was, _she's a strong-willed girl but I know that those tears have been flowing for too long_. That's why I decided to marry you, so that I can support you.

I married you with the intent of giving you a better life to show you the path you lost through your dark days. I wanted to show you the light you lost with your parents. Then, if you're ready to stand on your own, I'll let you go. That was the original intent, the original plan I had but that's not true anymore.

I fell for you. The plan I thought I had disappeared when I realized how much I wanted you to stay with me. Even if I'm a teacher and you're a student, even if it would seem wrong, I didn't, rather I couldn't feel that way anymore. When I'm with you, no matter what others might think, what we have is right. I know it's right.

_To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

If I could, I'd give the world to you and Teppei. All this time, I want to give you the best that I could, including the best of me. I don't want you to see the 'me' before. That person was cold and heartless, and if it weren't for you, I would've continued to be like that person in one way or another. But since I had my encounter with you, 'that' person was erased and now, he's just a part of my past.

I have my future to worry about now. I certainly hope that it would be 'our' future. I've never felt like this before and I think I never will again. I know it has to be you. I just know it, you are the one.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<em>

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before.<em>

If someone would ask me, in what manner do I love you, I would answer, I love you more than I did yesterday, more than I did the first time I met you, more than the first time I touched you.

I know you faced lots of obstacles with me but somehow we've managed to end up at right side of the world, where we're happy, where we're perfect.

I know it won't always be that way but we live for the present and right now, I know, I love you. I'm in love with you.

_And I wish you all the love in the world,  
>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

Even though I'm a man who's in love with you, I am still someone older and I understand that you're young and you will meet other people during your whole life and if you happen to find someone else, I am willing to let you go because I love you and I want nothing else but to give you all the love and happiness in this world and I wish you all of the good things in everything you do.

And yet, even though I think of such things, I still feel the opposite. Of course I want your happiness but, I can't help hoping with all that I am that your happiness is with me. I want you to be taken care of in the best ways that a person can and I want that person to be me. I might sound selfish but please, I want you to be with me. Please choose me, because I want to give you all the love you deserve to get.

_And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<em>

_And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before.<em>

When I married you, I thought our relationship could stay simply platonic, that I could support you as a parent or perhaps, just a teacher but that day when you said you liked me, all the thoughts I had built up as a wall, crumbled down. I was hoping for too much aren't I?

You are the first(or second) person to come in my life like this, like a storm, strong and changing, so much that I got caught up with you, with every action you make, with every sound you utter, and even with your smell. You changed me. Even if I see myself with many faults, you seem to change me bit by bit, more like a person who would suit you.

So let me tell you this, how I love you is different from others. I may not be the most perfect person, or maybe we don't have the most perfect life but we have our love and I think that's enough. It is enough that we love each other at present and I hope until the far future. I, Oojiro Kazuma, love Kaji Fumino, not like a teacher or a father or a brother, I love her like never before.

**Author's note: ** Whew, I can't believe I did that in one hour. I just thought I had to write it. I would really love it if you leave a review, even if it's just a short one, telling me what you think. I would love constructive criticism or if you just want to tell me that Kazuma is OOC.


End file.
